truth or dare
by narik0
Summary: misaki is prohibited to contact usagi from his brother and usagi is getting worse with the day without his lover aikawa has a plan will it work? warning mental breakdown ooc not sure if it should be rated m


Well I was bored and just got back from camp ps we have a video about it on youtube : www . / watch?v=9YmXGjhVAFI without space between www and .youtube and / and watch I don't own J R or any of it's characters thank god I couldn't handle so much responsibility sorry for any gramme mistakes if you let me know I'll fix it. Well onto the story don't know if it should be rated m but I did it just to be save.

It was a nice day at Marukawa publishing everyone was happy and soon the summer would start. Even Usami-san had kept himself to his deadline and was now discussing the cover with the art director. Misaki was being stalked by Ijuuin and isaka was laughing his ass of. Seriously I was getting enough of Ijuuin's behavior he knew usami loved misaki and just took adventage of misaki's shyness then an idea struck me. "Misaki, isaka and Ijuuin why don't we play a game since it seems that we all have nothing better to do" everyone seemed to agree with me and went to sit at a table. "sure aikawa-chan but what game" misaki asked. Then he backed off when he saw the devious glance in my eyes. Everyone knows the game truth or dare I asked and saw them gulp. "Good then I'll start isaka truth or dare" he went for truth.

"why do you bully misaki every time you see him" at this he just simply answered because he's reactions are so fun that made misaki angry and isaka just started laughing again. Isaka picked Ijuuin and he took dare while smirking at misaki fortunately isaka dared him to finish his next manga on time for once. Ijuuin didn't find it that funny but everyone else did.

Our game was going good and more people joined at last it was my turn again and when I saw usami-san enter the room I started my plan. "misaki truth or dare" this seemed to shock the young man but he chose dare while blushing usami stopped immediately after he heard misaki's name.

"I dare you to bring the person you love the most in this room if he isn't already here and kiss him" at this his mouth fell open and his face went to a deeper shade off red. He nervously looked around. Iyuuin was smirking of course usami saw this and hung his head disappointed.

The day before I was at usami's residence misaki hadn't been home for a while guess his brother had asked him to come to his place for a while. I had brought him home when I found him lost at the street. He kept on murmuring 'I lost him he loves that mangaka not me' seriously he was that dumb but I pitied the man.

He looked the worse this was the first time that I saw usami so close to crying he looked almost dead. And no matter what I said I couldn't change his mind so I decided to help him. But back to our game.

"aikawa-chan do I really need to do that isn't there any other thing I could do you know what I promised nii-san" ah yes his brother the source of all his and usami's problems. The naive man thought misaki was a burden to usami and had prohibited misaki to speak or see him this week he even took his cell away when he saw misaki texting usami.

"he isn't here now so he wont know no one would tell him and no you can't get another dare that are the rules" I said smirking but then I saw usami walking away fortunately misaki decided to look behind him and saw him I also saw him gasp at how his lover looked like that moment. He stood up and went to him.

Usami didn't even notice it and just kept on walking away misaki followed him. When I looked at Ijuuin I could barely contain my laugh he looked so frustrated that will teach him stealing someone else male knowing very well what he was causing to usami.

"Usagi-san" at this usami stopped walking and turned around not saying a word just staring with his bloodshot eyes. Then I saw the tears coming to misaki's eyes his arms started shaking and he looked down. A wet drop on his shoes and he broke down. "I never should have listened to nii-san look what has became off you" it's true usami had grown a small uneven beard from not shaving in 2 weeks his eyes were red and had huge blue bag's underneath from lack of sleep there were a lot of cuts on his hand from who knows what he was super skinny from not eating enough fortunately I forced him to shower last night because off the smell. His hair looked like it hadn't seen a hairbrush in month's I was already glad he still brushed his teeth worst of all his tie wasn't done right and even his shirt was a mess.

Usami just stood there with a blank look on his face. "you really can't take care off yourself without me can you" the brunette was also breaking down seeing the writer so lost. "why don't you say what you usually say why why don't don't you" well that was it everyone went away seeing the boy so lost even isaka left the boy alone well everyone except me.

Misaki was now on his knees on the flour crying and usami still stood there staring in front of him that was making me angry so I went to the writer and hit him hard on his head this seemed to help he came back from lala-land and looked down now with tears in his eye's.

"this isn't a dream misaki is really here" his voice sounded hoarse then he looked down and was shocked he immediately grabbed misaki in his arm's while whispering apologies in his ear. The next thing I saw shocked me usami someone I already know for a long time the strong unbreakable man that just broke down was now crying yeah crying. Teardrops fell from his eyes when he sat down rocking misaki in his lap. "usagi-san never do that again I won't leave you we'll tell my brother so we can be together but never ever again scare me like that I love you so much never leave me again" this surprised me too misaki never was so honest with his feeling's then misaki did the unexpected he changed the way he sat in usami's lap so that his leg's were on each side of his lap's and usami couldn't escape this also startled usami then misaki joined their lips.

This was the moment I decided to give them some privacy leaving them a note and locking every door leaving a spare key with the note and went to give Iyuuin a piece off my mind.

Did you like it let me know XD

plien: SANURA

me: whoeps got to run

plien: you can't hide why don't you finish Halloween changed my live

me: someone stole the usb with the story on and I'm too lazy :3

plien: should have known it no more tuna for you

me: damn oh well please rate (or give me tuna I can't live without tuna)


End file.
